User blog:JKGame/Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson: An Old Rap Battle of Mine
So the next installment of My Little Rap Battles is most likely to come either tomorrow or Wednesday, but I want to show you an old battle I made a few years ago. It was not the first battle I wrote (That would be King Arthur vs Arthur Read). This was back when my battles had lines that were too similar to ones used in other battles, with this one having lines from Nerd vs Geek because I was using its instrumental and structure. It's been a while since I've seen this, so enjoy, I guess? Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Percy Jackson! VS! Harry Potter! Begin! Harry Potter: Expelliarmus! Time to beat this myth-obsessed nerd! ‘Cause this MC’s going to flush you away like a turd! My movies were a hit! What about yours? Oh, wait, I remember! They were garbage from the Underworld! You’ll be stupefied by how awesome my lines are! I’m like a Whiz-Bang every time I drop a bar! If you went to Hogwarts, you’d probably already get expelled. ‘Cause you’ve never went to a school you excelled! I’m a wizard! The best anyone’s ever seen! You’re a demigod, which means you can’t even read! '' '' Percy Jackson: Of course I’m a demigod! But I’m much more than that! At least I’m not some geek with robes and a pointy hat! It’s too bad you’re not a demigod, you wizardly nerd! Or one of your parents would’ve been the god of all nerds! You’re old news! Everyone thinks you’re lame! They’re now reading books like The Hunger Games! Your raps stink so much, not even the Mist can cover it! Everyone thinks my franchise is such a hit! I’m a son of a god! Call me the Half-Blood Prince! You finished Hogwarts and you sucked ever since! '' '' Harry Potter: You’re more than 16 now and you still go to camp?! Not surprising since you still hang out with scamps '' '' Percy Jackson: All you do at school is just playing Magic: The Gathering! At least I saved the world from an evil being! '' ''I would talk about Pottermore, But I’ve never been there before! All you did was fight a pale, bald zombie! I fought the Titans, the worst anyone’s ever seen! '' '' Harry Potter: Ooh! You took down a Minotaur? I think that’s the best thing you did so far! Let me tell why you’re the absolute worst You’ve dropped out of hundred of schools but can’t even drop a verse! '' '' Percy Jackson: I did tons more than fight a Minotaur! You’re so bad that you crashed a flying car! Is there a spell that writes savage rhymes? I think not! Bet that’s the reason you’re sour like lime! '' '' Harry Potter: You hang out a smart-aleck blondie and a cowardly faun?! I actually have a normal friend! His name is Ron. '' '' Percy Jackson: I’m the Lost Hero of Olympus! You’re just a depressed has-been! When it comes to demigods, I’m the kingpin! Harry Potter: I’d call you Seaweed Brain, but I bet you don’t have one! Everything you do is just a Hercules rerun! '' '' Percy Jackson: At least I still have my mom and a dad Your parents died? Well, that’s just too bad! '' '' Harry Potter: Don’t even bring up parents! Your mom almost died once! What you do shows that you’re just a dunce! '' '' Percy Jackson: You’re losing this battle and your magic stick won’t help! I swim through the seas like my name is Michael Phelps! '' '' Harry Potter: You’re just like Thalia in your movies, ‘cause your acting was like wood! Here, Ron! Help me drop some bars! '' '' Ron Weasley: I aim my disses right like I’m part of Artemis’ Hunters I’ll slash you like I was holding Riptide! '' '' Percy Jackson: Alright, get a load of this! (Speaking in Ancient Greek) Di Immortales! You are worst thing I’ve seen from Britian! You’re uglier than my stepdad and a sea cow! I bet you don’t even know what I’m saying right now! '' '' '' '' Harry Potter: Sure, it’s all Greek to me, but I don’t even care! ‘Cause I bet it’s full of awful insults that I can’t even bear! This battle’s gonna end like The Blood of Olympus! Now watch me fly away on my Nimbus! '' '' WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won this battle? Harry Potter Percy Jackson Category:Blog posts